


Wrong Person

by PrezKoko



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4381088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrezKoko/pseuds/PrezKoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico confesses to his best friend.</p><p>And is told he's confessing to the wrong person.</p><p>He hates it when Will's right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Person

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little fic I wrote on a whim. Figured there's no harm in posting it.

Nico confesses to Will 8 months after the Battle of Half-Blood Hill.

Will rejects him.

To be fair to his friend, Will looked more confused than uncomfortable when Nico had finally verbalised his feelings.

"Why you saying this to me?" was Will's first response.

To which Nico had scowled. "Because I want to go out with you obviously."

Will had studied him then, expression no less puzzled. "Are you practicing your lines or something? Or is this serious?"

Nico glared.

"Right, you're being serious, got it." Will scratched the back of his head a little, only now starting to look a little uncomfortable. "But you know, I still don't think you're saying this to the right person. Haven't you been pining after Jason Grace for the last year?"

Nico spluttered. "Wha-?"

"Well you keep staring at him," Will interrupts without preamble, as was his habit. "I thought for sure you were in love with him."

"If I was in love with him, I wouldn't be asking you out now would I?"

Here Will grinned easily. "Woah there, you haven't asked me out you know, all you said was that you think you might have a crush on me. Which I'm very flattered, honestly. But I think you should be saying all that to Jason Grace."

"I do not have a crush on Jason Grace," Nico said. "Besides he's got a girlfriend!"

Now Will looks surprised. "He hasn't told you? They've broken up."

Nico rolled his eyes. "I talk to him every day. I'm pretty sure he'd have told me if they'd broken up."

"Oh...I was so sure." Will pats Nico on the shoulder, in what Nico recognises as his I'm-comforting-you gesture. "You'll find another hot blond before you know it."

"Are you not even going to acknowledge what I just said to you?"

"Huh?"

Nico grabs the front of Will's shirt. Feeling himself pushed beyond frustrations. Why in Hades did he hang out with this guy. "I like you, Will Solace! Go out with me!"

"I'm telling you, you're saying this to the wrong person," Will said, letting himself be shaken by his friend calmly. "And if you're wanting an answer. Thanks but no thanks. Now, let's go to your cabin. We need to make a plan!"

"Plan?"

"The 'ask Jason Grace on a date' plan!"

That said, Will began to skip towards Cabin 13, pulling a grumbling Nico with him, completely ignoring Nico's wails of "he's got a girlfriend!"


End file.
